


Supercorp VS. Avalance (Cards Against Humanity)

by TremorDusk



Series: Cards Against Arrowverse [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Iris and Kamilla mention, Nia Nal - Freeform, Olicity Mention, Ship battle, SuperCorp, agentcanary mention, mentions Nyssara, nyssa al ghul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: “Is this normal?” Julia asks quietly. Kate sips on her drink before answering.“Yeah, we just stand back and watch them be horny.”“Makes for a great Christmas card!” Alex chuckles as she joins them in the corner.“Cheers to that!” Julia laughs.ORAvalance and Supercorp settle a little dispute, while the others enjoy the drama, all while playing Cards Against Humanity.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Cards Against Arrowverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Supercorp VS. Avalance (Cards Against Humanity)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished writing it! The sequel to the last Cards Against Humanity scenario. Let me know what you guys think! <3

Julia Pennyworth told Kate Kane that she needed to start socializing more. And no, talking to Luke and Mary did not count as regular socializing. Kate countered with saying that she spent time with Reagan, which then was called a part of her job. So what did Kate do? Called Sara Lance of course. The last time she hung out with somebody was probably a little after the post-crisis. This lead to Sara saying they should have a girls' night. It was supposed to be a huge party, Julia, would meet most of her friends outside of Gotham.

There was just one slight problem. Caitlyn and Frost had caught some weird virus, while Kelly Olsen was called away by her work at Obsidian. Mary caught some weird cold when they were at that club and to make matters even more interesting, Sara had recently become blind and could see the future, while Kate found out that Lena and Kara had recently gotten together (finally!) and poor Nia Nal was deciding to hit the books on dream interpretation.

Julia had helped Kate set up a table in the middle of the room in front of the bar. Shortly after, Kate put on her most casual wear and decided to start making some beverages. Julia smiled at her as she worked.

"Can't wait to meet your friends." Julia smiles gleefully. Kate gives her a small smile.

"Yeah, they're a whole lot of fun," Kate said half-jokingly. It was only a few minutes later that everyone started arriving. Kara and Lena walked in holding hands, right after Alex, and Sara and Ava joined shortly thereafter. Kate was quiet mostly because she was stunned that out of all the people she invited only a small handful had made it.

Once everyone had settled down around the table, Kate sent Julia to go get something that was in the back.

"So where's Iris and Kamilla?" Kate asks. Kara awkwardly clears her throat before speaking.

"Well, uh, they are stuck in a mirror." She says. Kate blinks twice before answering back.

"An actual mirror?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought Gotham was strange." Julia comments as she comes back with a big black box labeled "Multiverse Against Humanity 2nd edition".

"Oh no," Alex gulps, "another deck of crazy cards? Who made this deck?" Sara tried to raise her hand and in the process hit Ava in the chin. Being blind was not going smoothly. So Sara gave up trying and leaned forward hesitantly on the table.

"I made the cards with Kate." She says calmly.

"What kind of cards are in this one?" Lena speaks up as she places a hand on Kara's lap.

"I, uh, don't remember I was drunk I think." Kate scrunched her face in deep thought. Sara rubbed her chin before adding a comment.

"I think we were both drunk while we made this." Everyone around the table looked at each other in concern. They were walking in blind, and that meant there might be some nasty surprises waiting for them.

Once the first deck was shuffled and all players were dealt seven cards, Kara grabbed the first black card. Lena pressed herself a little closer to Kara to get a better view of the card. Kara smirked and a smile crept onto Lena's face as well. Whatever it was, they were in for a treat. Alex held her breathe, Ava gulped nervously, and Sara cracked her knuckles.

"Sara Lance is most known for blank." Kara reads. Alex has a maniac grin on her face. Weirdly enough, Sara didn't seem bothered by it. Kate was the first to put down a card, then Julia, followed by Lena and Alex. Once everyone had put their cards down, Kara shuffled the pile and began reading.

"Sara Lance is most known for "fucking like there's no tomorrow" Sara cheekily smiled while Ava had choked on her drink. Alex giggled at Ava while Ava shot her an intimidating look. Lena sat there looking amused.

"Sara Lance is most known for "AgentCanary" Kara frowned, "What's that?" Kate was giggling and Julia shook her head.

"I believe that's a ship name, Luv." She answered. "Which one? I don't know."

"Alex and Sara." Kate chuckles. Ava glares harshly at the both of them. This time Alex seems scared. Lena lets out a little laugh. Sara who clearly couldn't see was turning her head around in a confusing manner.

"What?" Sara says innocently, "Ava are you giving me a glare?"

"Yes," Ava groans, "I forget that you can't see my expressions sometimes." Julia was amused by all of this. Yes, Kate had a very interesting group of friends.

"It was a one-time thing," Alex explains to Ava. The tension slowly dissipates around them shortly after the comment.

"Sara Lance is most known for "having a big heart" A bunch of awws echoed through the room.

"Sara Lance is most known for "Shipping Supercorp" Alex cheered and Sara gave a thumbs up, while Ava looked a little confused.

"Sara Lance is most known for "stealing that hot guy everyone wants" Ava rolled her eyes in exasperation, while Alex, Kate, and Julia just shrugged.

"Sara Lance is most known for "getting in bed with Ra's al Ghul's daughter"

"Holy Shit!" Kate screeched with laughter. Everyone else was laughing but Ava smiled but again was confused. Lena was coughing loudly because she choked on her wine. Kara raised the card in the air.

"This is the best card." Julia stretched her arm forward to grab the black card.

"That was you?!" Kate gasped. Julia smiled at her.

"You of all people know, I'm great with cards," Julia said with a feigned offense. Lena reached forward to grab a black card.

"Supercorp >>> blank" Lena shows the card. "Supercorp is wayyy better than blank" Everyone quickly placed down cards and Lena began to read them.

"Supercorp >>> "my anus" Everyone frowned and well...how do you react to that one? It was silent around the table.

"Supercorp >>> "Avalance" Lena laughed and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right." Scoffed Sara. "You guys just became a thing, it's too early."

"Don't be too quick to count us out just yet." Lena points out, as she sets her glass beside her.

"Supercorp >>> "Whatever Kate gets her hands on"Lena read.

"Say, what do you get your hands on?" Sara says with a seductive tone.

"Whatever I want," Kate says jokingly. Julia snickers but hides it when Kate turns to look at her.

" Supercorp >>> "Nyssara""

"Okay, what the heck is Nyssara?" Ava says with a bit of annoyance. Sara slowly takes a sip of her drink before answering.

"Nyssa," Sara says quietly. Ava blinks before frowning at her.

"Oh?" Julia says, "Is that the chick?"

"Yeah," Sara says slowly, "That's my ex."

"Nyssa Al Ghul," Kate says. "I remember you mentioning her, uh, when we hanged out awhile back." Kate quickly saved herself because she saw that Ava was starting to look...jealous?

" Supercorp >>> "That building that Lena used to own" Lena frowned, "This one sounds very personal. And I do take offense of this.” Ava was snickering quietly.

" Supercorp >>> "That hot guy at the bar" everyone giggled then was silent, waiting for Lena to choose the victor.

"Avalance," Lena says with a smirk. Alex collects her card, while Sara and Ava have offended looks on their faces.

"Ok ok," Sara smirks, "My turn!" She grabbed the black card and began to read. There was a moment of silence.

"Huh." Exclaims Sara. "This is gonna be a good one, ...is what I'd say if I could read it!" Everyone blinked for a moment before forming knowing glances.

"Sorry," Kara softly smiles, "We forgot you couldn't see it."

"Wait.. how are you putting down cards?" Lena gasped.

"Foresight, duh." Sara smiled, "I'm not that incapable, and I haven't won a round yet."

"I'm feeling dumb now," Kate mutters.

"Wait, you're blind?!" Julia gawks. Sara laughs at her.

"Ava, could you read the card for Sara?'' Lena asks. Ava nods. She takes the card from Sara and reads it out loud.

" This is what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, blank, blank, and blank." Ava glares at the card. "Are you serious? How many times is your ex going to keep showing up in the cards?!" Lena snickers while Alex and Kate are full-on dying of laughter.

"I blame Kate." Sara points in the wrong direction as she says this.

"Yea, sure, also I'm like a whole 180-degree turn from where you are pointing," Kate responds. Sara corrects her pointing but almost hits Ava in the process.

"Careful, Babe," Ava warns her. She gives her a cheeky smile before sitting back down in her chair.

"Three cards people!" Sara orders, "Put 'em down." Everyone stared at her blankly and Ava quickly grabbed the already placed pile and began to read them for Sara.

"Here's what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, "hot girls, my ex, and that outfit that looks bad on you" Sara let out a smirk before Ava could notice.

"Here's what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, "Pussy, Mon-el, and that Oliver and Nyssa Marriage" Lena snorted which made Kara giggle and Lena blushed in response. Sara was silently laughing and Kate was caught with a fit of giggles.

"I don't get what's so funny." Ava comments.

"I'll explain later, Babe," Sara reassures her.

"Here's what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, "Your dead sister's corpse, your beloved, and that hoe" Sara frowned.

"This one wasn't funny." Sara said, "Kate when did you put my sister in there?" Kate pondered for a moment.

"Wow, we must have been really out of it," Kate said after a moment. Sara nodded in agreement.

Ava started giggling as she read the next one, "Here's what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, " Non-canon Supercorp, the friendzone, and those flowers overflowing in your office that doesn't mean anything" Julia, Kate, and Alex burst out laughing while Lena and Kara seemed a little peeved.

"Haha." Lena sarcastically said, " Whoever you are, I'd watch your toes." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Here's what you'll find in Nyssa Al Ghul's room, "The Arrow bunker, Verdant, and undead Lance sister"

"The last one is, the sexy Nazi version of Kara Zor-el, being attracted to businesswomen, and my heterosexuality"

Sara chuckled before making her answer, "Non-Canon Supercorp wins." Kara shakes her head and Ava grabs the black card with a mischievous grin.

"That was you?!" Lena shouts. Ava laughs.

"Oh yes." Sara cheers, "Ha, that's one point for Avalance!" Kara sticks out her tongue while Kate grabs a black card.

"Supercorp and Avalance, what do they have in common? Definitely not blank." Kate places the card down, "Wow these are very ship directed."

"Read the cards!" Alex said giddily.

Kate picked up her glass and took a swig before reading, "Supercorp and Avalance, what do they have in common? Definitely not "trust issues." She snickered when she read it.

"I swear it was one of those two that's targeting us," Lena said to Kara.

"Trust me, I'll tell you when it's one of us." Sara laughed. Lena rolled her eyes at her.

"Supercorp and Avalance, what do they have in common? Definitely not "that building you bought for your 'friend'" Kara threw her hands in the air.

"Who's targeting us?" Alex giggles, catching Kara's attention.

"Supercorp and Avalance, what do they have in common? Definitely not "Olicity"

"Supercorp and Avalance, what do they have in common? Definitely not "the wave rider"

"Definitely not "this card which has no value"

"Definitely not "Catco Worldwide Media"

"Hmm, I'll go with trust issues." Kate raises the card in the air. Sara gestured for her to hand the card.

“I KNEW IT WAS YOU!” Lena boomed. Ava and Sara laughed in unison. The others were all having an enjoyable time just watching Lena and Ava.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Julia said, which interrupted Lena and Ava’s deadly staring contest. She grabbed from the deck and gave it a look.

“What’s stronger than Kryptonite? Oh, it’s blank.” Everyone quickly placed down cards. Julia shuffled them before she started to read them.

“What’s stronger than Kryptonite? Oh, it’s ‘a knife’” Sara and Alex began snickering while the others had weird looks on their faces.

“What’s stronger than Kryptonite? Oh it’s ‘you’re worst bed partner’” Kate and Alex were howling with laughter while Julia had this “oh burnnnn” look on her face.

“I sleep with Sara, who was part of the League of Assassins.” Ava states. “You can’t get much safer than that.” Ava leans back in her chair with a confident posture.

“Please,” Lena says in a mocking tone, “I sleep with Kara, who is nearly indestructible.” Sara chuckles as Ava frowns at Lena.

“Yes, I’m like a rock!” Kara chimed in with a smile on her face.

“A rock?” Ava quips, “Sure, just because your an alien doesn’t mean you might not be stronger than Superman.” Lena gasps loudly as she places an arm around Kara’s waist.

“Have you seen her abs?” Ava looks to Sara for back up.

Sara chuckles, “Sure, I have abs too, probably a little more defined but-“

“But I pull them off better!” Kara intervenes.

“You know what I pull off better?” Sara smiles, “Your suit.” Kara has to hold Lena back from trying to strangle the former assassin.

“It’s true!” Ava says, “She’s got the whole skirt and cape down, just like that.” She snaps her fingers to emphasize her point. At this time, Kate, and Julia had found their way to the bar and watched them with amusement.

“Is this normal?” Julia asks quietly. Kate sips on her drink before answering. “Yeah, we just stand here and watch them be horny hoes.”

“Makes for a great Christmas card!” Alex chuckles as she joins them in the corner.

“Cheers to that!” Julia laughs. They all clink glasses as the others were in another death stare challenge.

“I’m the equivalent of nearly indestructible!” Sara shouts, “I literally can’t stay dead!”

“That’s called being...uh wolverine.” Kara tried to counter.

“It means you have a very good vitality rate, but that’s beside the point. If you didn’t get in bed with the Demon’s daughter you wouldn’t have to continually die!” Lena barked. She stood on the chair to over tower Sara.

“Did you just get on the table because you were short?” Sara cackles. Lena growls.

“Lesbian growl on point,” Ava mutters.

“Say what now?” Kara heard her.

“Oh, nothing.” Ava says simply, “Just wondering how things work between you guys. Do you guys even work as a team?”

“I mean, it took them forever, a fight, a guy, and now they finally admit they have the hots for each other.” Sara shrugs. Lena glares at her.

“I mean isn’t that the definition of useless gays?” Ava asked. Lena hopped off her chair and came right into Ava’s personal space.

“Well I mean you probably were too, til Sara showed you how it’s done.” Lena spat back.

“Ooooooh.” Kara screeched, “Burnnn.”

“You shouldn’t be talking, Kara, we all know Lena’s a power bottom.”

“SAYS WHO?!” Lena shouts.

“Says, everyone.” Kate sings. Lena groans lowering her head.

Ava laughed, “You walked right into that one.”

“Dammit.”

Kara clears her throat, “So what if she is a power bottom? Doesn’t mean anything in this house.”

“Which house?” Ava calls to Kara. “The House of EL?”

“I believe it’s pronounced Hell.” Sara states.

“Wow.” Lena moans, “You guys are such good comedians.”

“That’s part of the Legends job description.” Kara points out. Sara just loudly sighs.

“You what’s hilarious?” Sara cackles, “Karamel.” Kara rolls her eyes and huffs loudly.

“I guess.” Kara quietly says, “But what ship name sounds like your saying avalanche?”

“Next time a boulder hits me,” Lena adds, “I’ll make sure to say that.”

“Welp, we are chaotic but not as chaotic as you Lena,” Sara mentions. “Brainwashing people all because you found out that you weren’t in love with two different people.” Lena turned a bright red and immediately covered her face.

“I-I have no idea of what you’re talking about!” She stutters.

“Wait what?!” Kara says a little dazed.

“Oblivious as ever Kara," Sara laughs.

“You said you were too, when Nyssa was flirting with you,” Kate calls out. Ava looks at Sara who is gesturing at Kate to “cut it out”.

“When was this?!” Ava shouts.

“A long time ago!” Sara counters, “I swear.”

“I guess I could claim this victory?” Julia turns to Alex. “We didn’t choose the winner for the game.”

Alex smiles, “I don’t think anyone’s gonna win today.”

“Only Avalance probably.” Kate snickers, “If you look in the corner Lena’s still pretty red.” Alex looks around and does a double glance to see what Lena was doing. She grins mischievously and pulls out her phone.

“I’m saving this for later.” Alex cooed.

“And I’m going to go through the rest of the deck to see what other weird cards I created.”

“Sounds like fun.” Julia smiles. In the end, Kara remained confused, Sara and Ava were continuing to prattle on, and Lena was still stuck in...gay panic. On the bright side, Kate did socialize (Lol). To this day, Lena and Ava ask that no one speaks of this day.


End file.
